Here we go!
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Some would say that Scott Summers grew up too fast. Others that part of him didn’t grow up at all. Either way, it’s really starting to irritate Emma. AXM pre M day.


**Title: **Here we go!  
**Series: **(Astonishing) X-Men  
**Rating:** PG-ish.  
**Pairing: **Scott/Emma.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Notes: **Post gifted, Pre M-day.  
**Summary: **Some would say that Scott Summers grew up too fast. Others; that part of him didn't grow up at all. Either way, it's really starting to irritate Emma.

--- 

The room was deadly silent; save for the light rhythmic click of Emma's nails tapping on the rich mahogany desktop. Scott was quietly wondering why she asked him to meet her in their office, rather than their bedroom. Asked might be the wrong word, as when he put the SUV into park, before the students could pile out, the honey and broken glass tone of her telepathic summons seemed more order than request.

Tap, tap, tap. _Down, left-right, up._

Tap, tap, tap. _Left, right, rest._

Tap, tap, tap. _Up, right, left._

Tap, tap, tap. _Rest, down, right._

"Well… it appears you won't be chaperoning any more student trips to the mall." Emma's voice was the first to break the silence; her fingers continued their rapping on the desktop.

Tap, tap, tap. _Up, right, down._

Scott laughed "You're punishing me?" he leaned back in his chair looking up to the ceiling in an attempt to hide his grin, to no avail.

Tap, tap, tap. _Left, up, left-right._

"Scott darling…" She leaned further over the desk, narrowing her eyes slightly. "… you had a half dozen teen-aged students off of campus past curfew. Not just past curfew, but spectacularly past curfew. "

Tap, tap, tap. _Up, left, right._

"Em's." He rolled his neck to the side, resting his ear on his shoulder. "An hour and forty five minutes isn't spectacular."

Tap, tap, tap. _Rest, up, right._

"Scott." Her voice was ice cream and the subsequent headache.

Tap, tap, tap. _ Left, rest, down._

"Yes dear?" He straightened up in his seat.

Tap, tap, tap. _Right, up, left._

"You are the headmaster of this school… and you are acting like a child."

Tap, tap, tap. _Down, left, up._

"You are the co-headmaster of this school… and you are treating me like a child."

Tap, tap. _Left-right, left--_

The tapping abruptly stopped.

"Scott would you, for a moment, stop thinking about that stupid video-game. How exactly does the headmaster of an exclusive private school AND the leader of a paramilitary peace-keeping force spend an entire evening in an arcade!?"

"I think Pixie dusted me or something." He re-adjusted in his seat slightly, throwing an arm over the back of the chair, watching her roll her eyes. "Hey, I don't know. The last I remembered the girls decided to take a break for dinner, they said I should try the new mountain dew flavor at taco bell. The next thing I know I've got a crowd of teenage girls around me, cheering and giggling as I hustled some kid in a Hawaiian shirt."

"Scott… you are the unofficial leader of our entire race, and you are carrying on like…" she trailed off shaking her head with a deep sigh.

"It's not my fault that they put the machine in front of a window over-looking the food court. However I do take responsibility for taking my over-shirt off while in my pixie dust and Baja blast induced haze. We should have Hank do an analysis of the cross reaction between the two."

"You stripped in front of--"

"I was still wearing a T-shirt… and pants." He symbolically pulled on the chest of his 'CCM hockey' tee, now well saturated with sweat and clinging to his muscles.

"Scott…" If she could pull off a pout, she just might have.

"Apparently I'm pretty good." He smiled a bit with a light shrug.

"Darling." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "That's not an excuse for keeping your charges out two hours past curfew. Not to mention the strip tease. I've never known you to be so… irresponsible. I don't care how good of a 'Dance Revolution' player you are." She refused to say 'dance' twice. "It's still unacceptable. And no, we are not buying one of the machines for the student lounge… it will end up just like that neo trio thing you absolutely HAD to have, but no one uses."

Another half smile. "I was thinking about just getting one of the home versions for a console... Also I bought that four slot Neo Geo arcade machine broken and second hand off of e-bay with my own money. I spent two months in the garage restoring it. It's not my fault none of the students appreciate the old school."

"I think the students would better 'appreciate the old school' if you didn't hover over it like a condor… You made a thirteen year old boy cry. He ran to Kitty's office complaining that you said you 'owned' him. After that, I think the rest of the student body has been wary of even thinking about playing your precious Neo Geo."

"So you would like me to apologize for being good at 'The Last Blade?'" He scoffed slightly.

"No, I'd like to know how you justify keeping six students out long past curfew." She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was impossible. "Please, keep to the point. I'd like to go to bed sometime this evening."

"We were running late to begin with, and then we were out later because I wanted to make it up to you."

Emma's palm slapped her forehead. "Are you trying to give me a sodding migraine darling?" She ran the same hand through her hair and pushed her chair back from her desk.

"Okay... well, the girls wanted to see a movie, but my Baja-blast fueled rampage meant that we missed the early showing." He shrugged lightly. "So I decided that they could go to the late showing."

"That explains late. Not spectacularly late." She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"I was getting to it." He reclined fully in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "So, knowing that you would be angry, or at least very disappointed, I had a few stops to make on the way home. First I stopped at the grocery store and picked up a couple pints of strawberries, and some melting chocolate. White." He winked behind his glasses. "Second, unfortunately, the closest liquor store didn't have the champagne you like, so I had to drive across town for it and that turned into a whole other mess--"

"Scott…"

"So, look, the champagne is on ice in the bedroom, the chocolate is melting in a double boiler in the kitchen, and the strawberries have been washed and are ready to dip."

"You suck."

"I know."

"How many of those Baja-blasts did you drink?"

"Like… nine. Free refills."

She sighed deeply, stood up, and walked over to the window. "My boyfriend is such a dork."

"Yeah…" he stood up and joined her by the window, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. "… and you love it."

She hummed lightly in response, leaning back into his chest.

"So, here is the plan." His voice shifted into fearless leader tone, knowing just how much she enjoyed it. "We split the bed checks, boys dorms are mine, girls, yours."

"Obviously..."

"You double check the security system. I'll double dip the strawberries, and we'll meet in the bedroom." His lips trailed their way from her ear down her neck.

"I was sure you were going to add a third double to that sentence." She shivered lightly as his teeth nipped her shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"About keeping the students out late, or about the third double?"

"Being good at 'The Last Blade.'"

She jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

"Okay, okay, either." He winced slightly, laughing to cover it.

"Fair enough… shall we?" She turned around in his arms, staring into his glasses.

"Sure…" he kissed her softly on the cheek and ran a hand through her hair. "See you in a bit" a second kiss, on the forehead this time, before heading for the door. "Oh." He turned around and flashed **_that_** smile, the one reserved solely for her these days. "How exactly is my no longer having to cart six hyperactive teenage girls with superpowers to the mall ever again a punishment?"

_Down, left-right, up._

**Love Love Sugar.**

**(asitiswhenitwas)**  
Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


End file.
